


Mutual Stalking

by MerryPink



Series: Love Lurks [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a creeper wolf that stiles likes to creep on, peter is a creeper wolf, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryPink/pseuds/MerryPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter realizes something, even if Stiles hasn't caught on yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something I came up with, but I hope you guys like it, because I'm thinking of making it a series!

 At first, it was just curiosity. Stiles never did what Peter expected him to do.

An unusual occurrence to say the least, since Peter generally prided himself on his ability to predict and manipulate. But something is always a little off when the Stilinski kid is involved.  Of course, Peter could guess to a certain extent, but knowing the variables and knowing the outcome just wasn’t the same thing. Not like with his depressing nephew anyway. Derek was mortifyingly simple in that regard, Peter could always count on him to react a certain way.

 Ever since that night, ever since Stiles refused his offer of the Bite, Peter was hooked.

And so it began. Naturally, he thought, since he suddenly had quite a bit of free time on his hands. Coming back from the dead will do that for you.

It started out harmlessly enough(or at least as harmless as a zombie werewolf can be), he just observed, observed the way Stiles Stilinski lived. The way he flung his arms out while he spoke, as if his words were not enough to satisfy his expression. The way he policed his father’s diet, and the way he shoveled food in his mouth, and how not even a mouthful of food could stop his relentless dialogue. Peter learned that Stiles spoke during all occasions. He talked when he was happy, sad, angry, excited, nervous, and he most definitely had to open his mouth when others were more likely to keep silent and do as they were told.

Stiles was always moving, always doing _something_. His body was in constant motion. Whether it was drumming his fingers, jiggling a leg, or chewing on something (an oral fixation? Peter wouldn’t be surprised). Even his heart beat just a little sporadically at all times. Stiles was _humming_ with energy, with _life_.

That’s when it started to get a little less harmless. That’s when Peter started insinuating himself into situations where he could see up close, because he just needed to _see_ what Stiles would do. Popping up here, standing behind Stiles there, volunteering to bring Stiles some pack research material (by way of bedroom window of course), he may have even helped him load up his groceries once or twice. It was worth it, to see him flail, and to hear the ridiculous things that came out of his mouth as he berated Peter for his “poor manners”, even as his heart jumped with fear and distrust.

Stiles called him at stalker. Peter didn’t bother denying it, and if Peter’s smile had just a little bit of fang in it, Stiles chose not comment on it.  

Stiles was wary, it would have been perfectly reasonable for Stiles to demand that Peter leave him alone, but he didn’t.  Peter thought it was just that blatant disregard for his own well-being  that Stiles seemed to possess in spades  that kept him from doing something. But he began to realize that it wasn’t just fear or distrust that he could sense coming off of Stiles, there was also curiosity.  Only it was more than curiosity…it was an insatiable need to _know_. Peter recognized the feeling, could recall seeing the same intensity of thought put towards the many research topics that Stiles engrossed himself in.

And now, Peter himself was under that same scrutiny.

Peter may be the one stalking at all hours, but to his delight, the fascination was mutual.

 


End file.
